mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Into the Real World". Plot (Back at the Dark Dimension, a shard resistance, inhabitanted by Goombas and Koopas are building up weapons to destroy the heroes. Beep-0 sneaked into the rock to check on the resistance.) *Beep-0: Oh no. *Shard Goomba #1: Let's go Goombas, get back to work. *Shard Goomba #2: Feather God is going to love all the weapons we build. *Shard Goomba #3: Lucky me. *Beep-0: Oh no. It can't be. *sneaked into the box* *Shard Koopa #1: Sir, mind as well collect these weapons for training? *Shard Koopa #2: Not a problem. We can't wait for the big war to come. *Shard Koopa #1: It's going to happen. The end of the world is almost there. *Shard Koopa #2: I'll be hooked on a feeling. *Shard Koopa #1: I wish i can have a break. *Beep-0: *get out of the box and sneak into the resistance booth* *Shard Koopa #3: Get your axes. They're sharp and they're free to use. *Shard Koopa #4: I'll take it from here. *Shard Koopa #3: Grab whatever you like. *Shard Koopa #4: *grab an axe* That plumber will have his head off by morning. *Shard Koopa #3: Glad you asked. *Shard Goomba #1: Whoa, what is this axe doing here? *Shard Koopa #4: I'm just setting up weapons. *Shard Goomba #2: We'll be cutting on the plumber's head first. *Shard Koopa #4: Man, i'm hella going to get Feather God to destroy his world before the limbless' world first. *Shard Goomba #2: I heard there is a talking annoying blue frog with the limbless hero. *Shard Koopa #4: I see. *Shard Goomba #2: And there's a girl with them as well. *Shard Koopa #4: Ooh, what a hot lady. *Shard Goomba #2: Don't even think about it. *Shard Koopa #4: Something is shaking. Check your stand. *Shard Goomba #2: What stand? *Beep-0: *bump the shard goomba and koopa* *Shard Koopa #4: Hey! What is this flying toy doing here in our resistance?! *Shard Goomba #3: Stop that robot! *Shard Goomba #4: Get it! (The shards chase after Beep-0) *Beep-0: I need to warn the princess about this! *Shard Goomba #4: Stop right there! *Shard Koopa #4: Come back this instant. *Beep-0: You'll never catch me! *Shard Goomba #1: Come back! *Shard Goomba #2: Stop flying away! *Beep-0: Ha ha. You can't catch me! *Shard Goomba #3: Get the toy! Get the toy! *Beep-0: Ha ha ha, not without a chance. *Shard Koopa #1: *grab Beep-0* Gotcha! *Beep-0: Hey! Let me go! *Shard Koopa #2: You're coming with us. *Shard Koopa #3: Look like a interesting toy for us to use. *Beep-0: I am not a toy! *Shard Koopa #4: Oh yes you look like one. You're going to work with us and that's final. *Beep-0: Somebody help me! *Shard Goomba #1: Come on, let's take it to Feather God. *Shard Goomba #2: Sure thing. Bring it to Feather God! *Beep-0: Oh no you're not taking me to Feather God. *Shard Goomba #3: The master will make you a shard. *Shard Goomba #4: You will serve him as a minion. *Beep-0: I have a bad feeling about this. (Back at the Glade of Dreams in the forest) *Mario: How long is his tent? *Rayman: We're almost there. You all seen him before, we're almost there. *Luigi: I've never seen Polokus before. *Globox: What? *Yoshi: We just got here like a few hours ago. You're going to show us to this Polokus guy now. *Grand Minimus: Oh look, there it is. *Rayman: Ah, there. *Barbara: No damage at all. *Claire: Okay, time to go to the tent. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Not a problem. (At Polokus' tent) *Polokus: Looking neat. *Murfy: All done. *Polokus: No more shard pieces. They're all in the trash. *Murfy: Trash, isn't it? *Polokus: Garbage. *Murfy: Okay, okay. Enough joking around. We have a lot of work to do. *Polokus: Just work, okay? *Murfy: Okay. (Mario and the gang arrives) *Mario: Hola, como vas? *Polokus: Hi my friends, welcome aboard. *Rayman: Hi Polokus, we have some guests around and they're all here to see you. *Polokus: Hello my friends. How can we help you? *Mario: Hi, our worlds have been in danger lately. There is a evil feather mosnter that is planning on destroying the multiverse. Do you know who is this feather monster is? *Polokus: Feather God. *Murfy: That big bad of a feather is no good. *Polokus: He has been a nightmare in my head for million of years since the omniverse is created. I have faced him over battles. But he was too strong and has a army of shards with him. *Mario: Oh no. *Luigi: That is one big nightmare to fight. *Polokus: I saw you guys fighting those Rabbids at the fortress. *Mario: What? *Rayman: Since when? *Polokus: With my bubble view, you guys were fighting the Rabbids and i see that you have some on your side! *Claire: No. Don't kill them. They're innocent. *Polokus: What? *Betilla: You heard her. Don't kill those Rabbids. Mario found them nice and innocent. *Spawny: Hi. *Polokus: Fine. I'll give them a chance, unless they don't do anything stupid. *Luigi: We promise. *Murfy: You promise. *Yoshi: Alrighty then. *Edith Up: The world is filled with danger ahead of shards and nightmares coming along. Is there a way to stop the shards? *Polokus: Ahem. There is one way to stop the shards. *Globox: Maybe Spawny knows, right? *Polokus: That headset of his, it looked familiar to me. *Barbara: What is wrong with it? *Rayman: Is he blue or something? *Polokus: No. That thing he's wearing. It look like the VR from the real-world. *Mario: VR? It doesn't look like one. *Spawny: Uh? *Polokus: It's a SupaMerge. *Rayman: SupaMerge? *Mario: What's a SupaMerge? *Polokus: It is a technological visor that has the capacity to fuse two objects into one. *Luigi: Like a memory wiper? *Polokus: Close. We must head to the real-world to meet this genius girl. *Luigi: The real-world? *Mario: But our world is the real-world. You seen people before. *Polokus: Not your dimension. Another dimension. *Rayman: Are you kidding me? These rabbids just want to goof off for theirselves and try to become the most popular mascots of a single milked franchise. *Globox: Like a cash cow? *Rayman: A cash cow? Like a real cow? Moo to you. *Globox: Hey. *Polokus: Silence! You guys are going to the real-world this instant. *Voodoo Mama: Yo, we can't go out like this in public. They will make us look like cosplayers from a Comic-Con. *Polokus: Then i will have to change your clothes. All of your clothes. *Mario: What about me? *Polokus: You too. *Mario: Aw man. *Luigi: But i like my plumber clothes. *Polokus: Too bad, i'm going to make you look like modern day people. *Yoshi: Oh wow. *Barbara: I knew it was going to happen. *Polokus: Hocus pocus! *change the heroes except the Rabbids into their modern day clothes* *Yoshi: Wow, i never knew i have a shirt on. *Luigi: Fancy. *Mario: Wow. *Globox: Looking good. *Rayman: Stylish. *Grand Minimus: Simple. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers